


Little sister

by Spobylove9



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: Derek is gone, leaving Amelia to take his place. But is she strong enough to take care of his family and his job?





	1. I can't do this

Amelia Shepheard was always the little sister, forgotten; lost in the commotion of Derek Shepheard. No matter how much she tried to be seen nobody cared; he was a world renowned neuro surgeon and well she was a druggie with daddy issues.  
Amelia hated being forgotten, she was a neuro surgeon too; she was amazing and could perform surgeries Derek couldn't; but her past of drugs, alcohol and men made people forget that. Derek was head of neuro at grey Sloan memorial hospital, married to Meredith Grey, a father to three beautiful children and a friend to everyone; and Amelia, well she was living with him, barely holding together her marriage and had only one kid; who died. 

Life was a struggle for Amelia, and then one day Derek died. A car accident left him brain dead and Meredith pulled the plug. Amelia got his job, was taking care of his kids and his wife and no longer seemed like just a little sister anymore. 

"Melia!" Zola yelled as she ran into Amelia's arms 

"Zola!" Amelia yelled back as she picked up her little niece and swung her around 

"Dr. Shepheard" a nurse smiled as she walked over "mr. Marshes is ready for his surgery now" 

"Oh, right" Amelia put Zola down "I totally forgot, can Derek-" she stopped herself, remembering he was gone. 

"I can reschedule it" 

"Umm, have Edwards do it; tell her to page me if she needs to" Amelia told the nurse as she began to walk away, heading down the stairs. Two flights down and out the door; Amelia was finally to her car where she sat silently as tears began to escape her once happy eyes. 

"Fuck" Amelia screamed as she pulled a bag of pills out of her purse "I'm sorry Derek; I just...can't" she whispered as she downed four pills. 

Amelia arrived at Owen Hunts home; which only months ago was her home. She walked to the door and knocked until he opened the door. 

"Amelia" Owen smiled as if an angel stood before him 

"Owen" she whispered "I miss him" she fell into her husband, who emediatly wrapped her in his embrace and took her to the couch. 

"What happened?" Owen asked as she sobbed into his neck 

"I forgot; for just a moment...I forgot he was gone. I forgot about him dying, I forgot that Zola wakes up at one in the morning crying everyday; I forgot that Meredith makes me sleep in her bed because she can't sleep alone; I forgot that Ellis doesn't know her dad...I forgot for a split second and I. I want to forget Owen; I want to forget forever." Amelia dropped the baggie of pills into Owens hand, "I just want to forget." 

"Amelia" Owen sighed as he looked at the pills, "please don't do this, your stronger than this" 

"I'm not!" She yelled "I'm not strong enough; I can't be Derek, I'm just his fucked up little sister. I'm not strong enough to be more than that." 

Owen held Amelia tightly as she sobbed into him, she dug her nails into his chest as she cried into his neck. He just held her, listening to her cry and wishing he could help. "Your not fucked up" he whispered to her "your amazing, and you are strong; stronger than anyone I know" 

Amelia looked at him, her eyes blood shot. The next thing she knew she was straddling him, her lips on his and her hands in his hair. Owen held onto her sides as she pressed herself against him. He could taste the tears on her lips, and he could feel the skip in her heartbeat. He flipped her onto her back and began to kiss her neck. 

"Owen" she moaned as she lifted his shirt and dug her nails into his back, his teeth grazing her skin as he sucked on her neck. "Owen"


	2. Say hi to daddy

Amelia woke up the next morning, she rubbed her eyes and began to sit up. Once she was up she looked around, beginning to remember what happened last night. She was in Owens room, his bed which was once her bed. She stood up and walked to the kitchen where Owen stood, flipping pancakes at the stove. 

"Owen" Amelia smiled "did we?" She began to walk closer to him

"Of course not" Owen responded "you took pills, I couldn't take advantage of you when you were high; that would have been wrong" 

Amelia smiled, letting a tear escape her eye; how did she deserve such an amazing man? She slowly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and pressing herself up againsnt his bare chest. 

"Thank you" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I'm sorry I-" 

"Sorry?" Owen repeated as they let go of one another and he locked eyes with the small brunette "for what?" 

"I shouldn't have come here" Amelia looked at her toes, cold on the tile. "I know we aren't together, and I know I shouldn't expect you to take care of me-" 

"Amelia" Owen smiled with sad eyes "I love you, and I want you to lean on me and rely on me when you need me. Whether or not we are together I still love you, ok?" 

"Ok" Amelia smiled back at him. 

"Come on, let's eat." 

Later that day Amelia was home, sitting on the floor with the kids. Zola and bailey playing with dolls and Ellis sucking her thumb as she lied on Amelia. 

"Melia" Zola smiled "when will mommy get home?" 

"Mommys on call, she won't be home tonight" Amelia responded as she began to stand up with Ellis 

"What about daddy?" Bailey asked, his puppy dog eyes staring at Amelia; who didn't know what to do. 

"Bailey we talked about this; more than once" Amelia walked to the kitchen, placing Ellis in her high chair. "Daddy isn't, he isn't coming home." 

"Why?" Bailey asked, as Zola and him followed Amelia 

"Bailey" Amelia leaned down to his level "daddy is gone, he's up in heaven with my daddy; remember?" 

"Yeah" Bailey whispered 

"Is he ok up there?" Zola asked 

"Yes Zola; he's very happy up there, and he's watching you guys everyday." 

"Is he watching now?" Zola asked 

"Yes" 

"Hi daddy!!" The kids yelled together, waving at the ceiling. 

"Say hi Melia" Bailey smiled "he misses you I bet" 

"Hi Derek" Amelia smiled sadly at the kids.


	3. Fall asleep with me

The night had passed as usual; Zola waking Amelia up at one in the morning after a nightmare; bailey asking where daddy was over and over; and Ellis waking up at least ten times during the night. Amelia was out of energy; barely got two hours of sleep and was not ready to work a shift at the hospital when she awoke at 7am. She got up, looked at Meredith who was passed out beside her; then she checked that the kids where asleep and well, which they where. She forced herself to get ready and out the door, and soon found herself in the hospital break room. 

"I'm so tried; Im on hour eleven" Arizona cried as she let her head fall onto the table 

"Try hour twenty" Alex smirked as Arizona growled at him 

"I'm at the tail end of a fourty eight hour shift" April chimed in 

"Why?" Avery laughed "are you an intern?" 

"No but I do have some; all of which are incapable of the smallest tasks" she responded with a chuckle 

Amelia sat on the couch, listening to the banter and laughs; barely awake and not at all ok to perform surgery. She watched as April and Avery joked with one another and then left together; probably to an on call room. And then she listened as Arizona and Alex talked about a case; one with no good side to it and defiantly no good outcome for the child. She then smiled as Owen entered the room, his big eyes drained and his scrubs covered in what could be any human substance; but she couldn't decide which. 

"Hey" he sat beside her "how's everything?" 

"Good" Amelia whispered "how about you; you look like hell" 

"Thanks" Owen smiled "I feel even worse, just performed an eight hour surgery. My back is killing me" 

"Ouch" Amelia laughed, her pager beeping as she did "damn; I have surgery in ten" 

"Better get going" Owen said as he closed his eyes, attempting to relax 

"Wanna go to joes?" She asked "I'll get Stephanie to cover for me" 

"No" Owen opened his eyes "but my house has a real nice bed" he smiled brightly 

"Sounds good" Amelia bit her bottom lip "I could use a nice bed right about now" 

Soon the two had arrived at Owens place and gotten themselves situated in bed. 

"Owen?" Amelia whispered as the large man wrapped himself around her "are you going to sleep?" 

"Oh,no" Owen yawned "I'm ready to-" 

"Yeah me too" Amelia responded just as tired as the man "let's get, let's umm, let's-" 

The two both fell asleep in one another's arms, too tired to do much else.


End file.
